


And just like that, he was gone

by JYPeach7



Category: JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Break Up, Goodbye, M/M, Toxic Relationship, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JYPeach7/pseuds/JYPeach7
Summary: Jaebum had always been bipolar with his affection for Jinyoung. One day passionate and romantic but the next, completely ignoring and cold to his boyfriend.Jinyoung could not take it anymore.





	And just like that, he was gone

**Author's Note:**

> Either I like writing light and fluffy things full of comic relief, or heavy angst with lots of tears. :/ ...I can't decide which one I am worse at yet. 
> 
> Ohohoho I have absolutely no firsthand experience with breakups so please excuse me if this is inaccurate!!! :'(

It hurt. That's all Jinyoung knew as he stood in the doorway of their- no, jaebum's apartment. 

Jaebum was still rummaging in the kitchen, cell phone in one hand, the other used to file through the cabinets. 

“-I need those documents for tomorrow. No did you not hear me, tomorrow. I don't care. Get it to me or not you are fired. Aish- I don't care. Yes. Bye.” Jaebum barked sharply over the phone. 

More sounds of dinnerware being shuffled followed by a string of curses could be heard from inside the complex. 

Jinyoung fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he waited for his hyung. Jaebum had said that he would be ready to leave 7 minutes ago but showed no signs of being ready anytime soon. 

He watched as Jaebum stumbled across the living room in the process of pulling on a pair of pants. Jaebum had apparently discarded his sleeping shirt in the kitchen as he clumsily fought with his pants half naked. His Hyung had put on some weight Jinyoung noted; the washboard abs his boyfriend once possessed were long gone as soft belly fat stuck out around the waist of his tight jeans. 

“Hyung?” Jinyoung called softly.

“Not now.” The cat eyed man called dismissively and strolled into the bedroom with his pants fully on now.

Jinyoung waited uneasily for a minute which felt more like hours. He watched his watch nervously and tried to calm himself down by taking deal breaths and  concentrating on the ticking hands in his watch. He looked up as Jaebum walked back into the living room and right past him. The elder now had on a crisp blue shirt and an ashy blazer thrown on top, while his hair had been hastily gelled back and exposed his forehead. Jinyoung watched him warily as he fumbled around the living room looking for some documents through the filing cabinets. 

“Hyung.” Jinyoung called again as he bit his lip in annoyance. Jaebum simply grunted in response, continuing to briskly shuffle papers. 

“Jaebum I need to tell you something.” Jinyoung bit out frustratedly. Time was ticking and he had to leave soon.

“Then spit it out.” Jaebum replied but never turned around to look at him.

Jinyoung could feel his emotions boiling up inside of him as he took a deep breath. Just get it over with. 

 

“I'm leaving.” 

 

His voice came out less confidently than he had practiced. It wobbled at the end and Jinyoung stared at the back of his Hyung's head for a reaction. 

“Ok. Then have a good day.” Came the blunt growl from the elder. 

“No Jaebum. I'm leaving here. I packed up all my stuff last night.” Jaebum had still not turned around. 

 

“I'm leaving you.” Jinyoung choked out. 

 

Only then did Jaebum stop his activities to slowly face Jinyoung. His expression was irritated and stony, his eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes.

“You are what?” Jaebum hissed.

Jinyoung gulped. He knew what he was doing. He had practiced these lines many times to himself in the mirror but he still fidgeted nervously despite the preparation. 

“I- I can’t do this anymore.” Jinyoung looked away as Jaebum gazed intensely at the younger. Jaebum strode heavily over to where Jinyoung stood, cowering near the doorway. Jaebum's shadow washed over Jinyoung as he stood directly in front of the younger, heat radiating menacingly off the elder from how close he now stood. Not touching him, Jaebum quickly reached around Jinyoung's head to cage him between his arms and the front door. Head tilted, Jaebum inspected the side of Jinyoung's face.

“What do you mean baby?” Jaebum's voice was low and dangerous. His warm breath sent chills down his back as they caressed Jinyoung’s cheek. Jaebum lowered his head so that his lips ghosted over the milky skin on Jinyoung’s neck.

“I-“ Jinyoung leaned backwards into the front door trying subtly to get away.

“Jaebum-” 

“Hmm?” The elder hummed huskily against his neck, nose nuzzling at the junction. He lifted his head to stare into Jinyoung's eyes and cupped his cheek, the warmth of his palm seeping into Jinyoung's cool flesh. Jinyoung tried not to lean involuntary into the once comforting and familiar hand. Jaebum's eyes were dark, intense and held a fire in them that threatened to burn Jinyoung if he stared for too long. 

“Stop it.” Jinyoung breathily hissed and snapped back to reality to shove Jaebum's shoulders forcefully, sending the elder stumbling a few steps back into the hall. The already scalding fire in Jaebum's eyes sparked and flickered more violently as a low feral growl rumbled from his throat. 

“No. You will not leave. You could never leave me.” Jaebum hissed.

“You can not tell me that.” Jinyoung shot back, meeting Jaebum's steely glare with his own.

“I will not let you leave me.” Jaebum growled deeply and lunged for the younger. 

Jinyoung reacted too slowly as Jaebum grabbed the smaller man and wrestled him back against the door, clutching Jinyoung's nape and squeezing down hard. Jinyoung let out a strangled cry before being quickly shut up by Jaebum's searing mouth over his own. It was messy and desperate as Jaebum sucked at the plump, soft lips he had captured. Jaebum's other hand reached up to grasp at Jinyoung's jaw holding his face in place as he kissed his emotions into the younger's mouth. His anger, his despair, his apologies. Jinyoung whimpered loudly as Jaebum abused his lips, biting and bruising them over and over. His hands were now tangled in the back of Jaebum's hair, tugging painfully on the silky black strands. Trying half-heartedly to tug him off.

“Jinyoung” Jaebum mumbled against his lips, slowing his feverish attack to lick and suck the now swollen flesh. 

“Why?” Jaebum asked softer this time. Almost a whimper. Jinyoung did not reply. He simply turned his head, a weak attempt to shield his vulnerable state. He furrowed his brows and tried to blink back the tears that had started to pool in his eyes.

“Why baby? Why do you want to leave me?”

Jaebum rubbed gentle circles with the pads of his thumbs into the skin behind Jinyoung's ears where he had been still cupping his face. Jinyoung closed his eyes painfully. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks soundlessly where they landed on Jaebum's wrists. 

Fingers swept the sweaty strands of Jinyoung's bangs away from his forehead. Jaebum leaned back down and gently placed his lips over Jinyoung's closed eyelids, kissing away the salty tears that flowed out. 

“Don't cry baby” he whispered.

Jinyoung simply cried harder as Jaebum wrapped his strong arms around his shaking shoulders. Jinyoung dug his face angrily into Jaebum's chest where he sobbed, hugging the elder back tightly as to struggled to recompose himself. 

 

When he had calmed down, Jinyoung looked back up, his eyes were red and swollen like his lips, cheeks glossy from the tears. Jaebum was sadly gazing down at him, his features were now softened, his eyes pleading.

“I-” Jinyoung started, his voice still raw from crying. 

“I can't do this Hyung.” Jinyoung repeated.

“What do you mean Jinyoungie?” Jaebum whispered, the familiar pet name hurt Jinyoung.

“Like this.” Jinyoung sighed sadly.

“Even when I try to leave you are still so stubborn and controlling.”

Jaebum looked like a kicked puppy at those words.

“You know I love y-”

“No Hyung.” Jinyoung cut him off. “That's the problem. You think you love me.” 

Jaebum started to protest but Jinyoung continued. “If you really loved me you would have realized that I need constant love and affection Hyung!” Jinyoung bit out angrily. “Not sporadic bursts of intense emotions followed by radio silence for days!” 

Jinyoung's voice softened. “Not like this.”

Jinyoung firmly pushed on Jaebum's arms to release himself as Jaebum let him slip out of his hold. Jinyoung could not read the elder's face or his emotions but he could clearly tell that Jaebum was not happy with the situation. His eyebrows began to furrow as he frantically thought about Jinyoung's words.

 

“I can change for you Jinyoung.” Jaebum plead watching desperately as Jinyoung put on his shoes.

“There is no need hyung. I have already made up my mind.” Jinyoung sighs and stands to grab his luggage from the closest but Jaebum grabs his wrists before his hand can reach the handle. 

Jaebum looks wild. His eyes are wide and he grips tightly onto Jinyoung's flesh like as if he were going to drown.

“Don't leave Jinyoung. I don't think I can live without you.” Jaebum's voice cracks. He is a desperate mess by now.  

Jinyoung knows better than to meet Jaebum's eyes in the fear of falling back into them. He had built up all this strength to finally leave and had gotten too far to submit at this point. 

“Hyung I need to go-” Jinyoung tried to coax softly but looked up startled as a tear dropped onto his hand. A tear that was not his own.

 

Jaebum had never cried in front of Jinyoung before. Even when Nora died he refused to shed his tears in front of his boyfriend. 

Jinyoung watched helplessly as Jaebum hastily wiped away a tear with the back of his hand. 

“I need you Jinyoung.” Jaebum sobbed.

 

Jinyoung wanted so bad to believe him. To believe those heart wrenching words. To let himself fall back into Jaebum's arms. To be reassured that Jaebum would always be there for him. Would love him. 

 

But that would be a lie. 

 

As soon as they get better Jaebum will start to drift away again. Forget so conveniently about the hard work Jinyoung had put into getting his emotions across. His efforts to keep them together.

So then the vicious cycle will continue. 

 

As much as he wanted to believe him, Jinyoung knew that Jaebum had broken his promises one too many times. The pieces of his heart had been painstakingly put together so many times already from when Jaebum had been too careless and had broken it. 

 

So Jinyoung did what he needed to do. 

For Jaebum to learn his lesson. For the sake of his friends and family who had been so worried about his toxic relationship. 

But most of all for himself.

 

“I'm sorry Jaebum.” 

 

Jinyoung pried the hands off his wrists in a quick movement and opened the front door where he burst out and ran down the hallway as fast as he could.

 

“JINYOUNG!” 

Jaebum had screamed after him. 

 

Jinyoung ran down the stairs and through the main doors where he spotted the taxi he had ordered waiting patiently on the street. He jumped into the vehicle and shakily told the driver to get him away from their current location as quickly as possible. 

 

Jaebum burst out of the main entrance just as Jinyoung's taxi started to pull away from the curb. 

 

“JINYOUNG!” Jaebum screamed after the taxi and Jinyoung starred back in horror as he urgently told the driver to keep going.

“JINYOUNG! NO, WAIT!” Jaebum yelled helplessly as the taxi got onto the busy street and started to speed away. Jaebum sprinted after the vehicle but was soon stopped by the busy traffic around him. 

 

Jaebum  collapsed to his knees in the middle of the sidewalk and put his head in his hands. Irritated pedestrians simply walked around him and over him as Jaebum sobbed soundlessly to himself. 

 

And just like that, Jinyoung was gone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write and ending like that... :'( 
> 
> OOF THANK YOU FOR READING 💖🙏💖


End file.
